Sehun Sehun!
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: cinta itu bukan proses belajar. hun. cinta itu proses hati HUNHAN KAISOO KRISHO AND SOOMAN


**Tittle : Sehun Sehun**

**Author : A.J.**

**Cast : HunHan and KaiSoo**

**Other cast : Kris, Suho, and Sooman**

**Rated : Ti to the Eme**

**Author note : author galau**

Kai dan Sehun tengah melatih dance di ruang dance

"yeahh!" Kai menari dengan sexy nya. tubuh nya sangat lentur menarikan tarian nya

"I love my mine~" Sehun menyanyi dengan nada mengolok ngolok. Tubuh nya tetap menyamakan gerak nya dengan Kai

Secara tidak sengaja Sehun menyanyikan Lirik bagian Luhan(?)

"ehemm!" tiba tiba saja Jongin menarikan tarian nya di MV what is love. Sedang kan Sehun memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, ia sangat sadar Kai mengolok ngolok nya

"aigoo~~ yang sedang merindukan seseorang ahahaha" tawa Kai meledak

"kkamjjong! Kita harus melakukan ggrismas day dance! Bukan what is Love"

"ckckck ah! Nde!" dan Kai pun kembali menarikan tarian seperti yang disuruh Oh sehun.

/dddrtt../ getar ponsel menghentikan tarian Kai. Kai tersenyum idiot melihat isi pesan ponsel itu

"sehun! Aku selesai disini! Kau berlatih lah! Aku ada urusan dengan Kyungie hyung" ujar Kai langsung berlari keluar ruang latihan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sehun

Sehun memandang punggung Kai dengan tatapan sedatar datar nya

"cihh"

.

.

"hya! Hyung tunggu aku di depan nde!" Kai berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil terus berbicara dengan ponsel yang selalu di telinga, tidak sabar ingin bertemu Hyung tercinta. Namun langkah itu terhenti saat ia bertemu Luhan yag berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan

"hey Lu! Sehun ada di ruang dance" ujar Kai merasa mengerti arah tujuan Luhan

"eh? Nde gomawo Kai!" ucap Luhan, Kai berjalan mendekati Luhan, menyentuh pundak Luhan

"Hwaiting Lu!" ucap Kai menyemangati. Lalu berlari ke luar gedung

'gomawo .. Kai' batin Luhan tersenyum dan melajukan jalannya ke ruang dance. Tempat Sehun berada

Luhan mendorong pintu itu, mendapati Sehun yang terhenti menari karena menyadari kedatangan Luhan di ruang dance. Tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan datar bercampur marah kembali ia tunjukkan pada Luhan

"Se-sehun.." panggil Luhan dan menghampiri nya. namun Sehun malah menjauhi nya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu hendak keluar

"nde! Aku sudah selesai! Hyung bisa memakai ruangan ini!" Sehun membelakangi Luhan. Luhan menggeleng menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak pergi

"Sehun! Aku sudah berulang kali minta maaf! Dan sudah berapa kali ku katakan! Bahwa aku bersama Xiumin itu karena Kau sibuk denga Tao saat itu!" bentak Luhan tak sabaran karena merasa selalu di acuh kan

Sehun berbalik mentap nya " ini ruang dance, ruang tempat menari bukan tempat meminta maaf" ucap Sehun sok polos dan terkesan kurang ajar

"..." Luhan diam, menunggu jawaban yang lain

"dan Xiumin Hyung, yeah! Kau memang menyukainya kan? Dan jangan jadikan kebersamaan ku bersama Tao pada saat itu di jadi kan alasan hyung! Jauh dari dulu dulu nya kau selalu bersama Xiumin, bahkan kau mencari Xiumin saat kau bersama ku" ucap Sehun denga dingin. Luhan tertunduk

Yah.. semua itu memang benar apa ada nya. luhan memang cendrung mencari Xiumin

"i know! Hyung never Love me" Sehun berbalik. Tak ada yang harus di bicara kan lagi

Air mata jatuh dari mata rusa milik Luhan. Luhan menangis, sungguh. Tidak! Bukan seperti itu

"Se-sehun. Aku mencintai mu . Hun. Jeongmal!" lirih Luhan menahan lengan Sehun dari belakang. Menarik nya kembali masuk ke ruang latihan

"jangan jual air mata mu itu hyung!"

"tapi kumohon jangan pergi.. hiks jangan jauhi aku"

Sehun merasa bersalah dan akhirnya ia memilih duduk menuruti kehendak Luhan

.

Hening menyelimuti kedua nya. hanya ada Sehun yang masih arah dan Luhan yang bingung bagaimana cara menakhlukan Sehun agar tidak mendiami nya

.

"tak ada pembicaraan. Aku pergi" Sehun berdiri, beranjak pergi dan membuat Luhan gelalapan

"sehun! Lets dance together" ujar Luhan cepat layak nya repper

Sehun menoleh. Memandangi Luhan dari atas kebawah. Berjalan menekan remot, menyetel lagu untuk mereka menari

Sehun pun tak tau harus memutar lagu apa. dengan terpaksa ia menoleh kepada Luhan, memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kau mau lagu apa?'

"Suju No others!"

Sehun menurut dan mereka menari bersama. Sehun menari dengan baik sedangkan Luhan melakukan beberapa kali kesalahan. Wajah nya terlihat gelisah. Sehun menjadi kesal karenanya

"serius lah! kalau tidak aku keluar!"

Luhan gelalapan, tangannya rifleks menyetel lagu lain

" " Luhan menari dengan senang nya, menari sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun yang belum menari

"apa maksud mu memindah lagu lain hah?!"

"taratatatattttatatata Sehun Lets dance together" ucap Luhan tak menghiraukan Sehun dengan tubuh nya yang menarikan tarian

Padahal terbesit dalam hatinya rasa sakit. Sakit melihat tatapan Sehun yang tak kunjung berubah

Dimana tatapan penuh cinta dulu?

Tatapan Sehun yang sangat Luhan sukai?

Luhan menjadi murung. Perlahan ia menghentikan tariannya. Nampak nya sehun sedang tak ingin bermain-main. Membuat Luhan kembali canggung. Sangat canggung

"o? Emm... Sehun kenapa tak menari? Apa lagu nya tidak asik?" Luhan berjalan dan menyetel lagu lain

Lagu 'Sunny sunny'. Membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar seketika. Tangan mungil nya bergerak menekan tombol 'LR'

Luhan menyanyi kan lagu Sunny Sunny sambil menari riang, mengelilingi Sehun. Berniat membuat senyum sehun kembali seperti dulu. Namun Sehun tak menampakkan tanda tanda akan tersenyum. Luhan tidak menyerah, terus ia menari dan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan riang layak nya member Suju di MV cooking cooking(?)

Sampai ke bagian reff

"hya! Sehun sehun sehun! I Love you~ I need you~ I want you~" Luhan mengganti lirik nya dengan 'Sehun'. Menari merangkul bahu Sehun yang lebih tinggi dari nya

"a sonyo neoo~ nae meubaggu~" Luhan mencolek dagu Sehun agar berhenti marah

Namun Luhan tak tepat waktu. Perlakuan itu membuat emosi Sehun semakin tersulut.

/tap/ di tangkap nya tangan Luhan. Mendorong tubuh Luhan, Luhan hanya terpaku kaget, ia hanya menuruti langkah Sehun yang mendorong nya entah kemana

Tangan kiri Sehun masih mencengkram tangan Luhan, mendorong nya. sedangkan tangan kanan sehun, meraba Tip dan memindah lagu lain

Lagu what is love

Sehun berhenti mendorong Luhan. Menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan meneguk Saliva nya gugup, sungguh ia sangat gugup menatap mata Sehun yang menatap nya tajam.

Sehun membawa nya menari, menirukan tarian Kai di what is love, membawa Luhan berdansa

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan berputar. Memeluk nya dan menciumi leher Luhan. Tubuh nya terus menari dengan Luhan di pelukannya, namun bukan tarian ala what is love

Melainkan sexy dance Sehun Ver

Sehun mengecupi leher itu, meraba pundak Luhan. Luhan dapat merasa kan sensasi dingin nya tangan sehun menyentuh pundak nya dengan lembut. Tubuh mereka berputar, Luhan berusaha menyeimbangi tarian Sehun yang semakin memojokkan nya ke dinding

Tarian itu terhenti karena Sehun yang menghentikanya, kini Sehun beralih melumat bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Luhan sebisa mungkin membalasnya. Tangan Sehun menangkup wajah mungil Luhan

"hmmphh Hunie.. mianhe hmpph" Luhan memegangi tangan Sehun yg menangkup wajah Sehun yang memperdalam ciiuman itu

"hmmpph h-hun"

Sehun tak menghiraukannya. Ia sibuk meraba nipple Luhan yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Sehun beralih memainkan bibir nya di leher Luhan, memberikan banyak tanda di leher itu.

Tangan sehun beralih dari nipple ke pundak Luhan, melepas jaket Luhan perlahan, dan menjatuhkan nya kelantai, lalu membuka kancing baju Luhan satu persatu

Luhan tau apa yang Sehun ingin kan sekarang, Luhan serasa ingin menangis, Luhan merasa Sehun egois, menjajah nya tanpa ada kata maaf dari Sehun

Luhan Memejamkan mata nya erat.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang sudah berhasil membuka 2 kancing baju nya. melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang mengurung nya tubuh nya

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca kaca, bahkan Sehun tidak merubah tatapannya, setidak nya Sehun tersenyum saat ingin menyentuh nya

"aku lelah sehun!" Luhan memungut jaket nya di lantai lalu memasang jaket itu. Air mata sudah jatuh sedari tadi. Luhan tau! Sangat tau, bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang peka, iya! Peka tanpa ada pengertian itu sangat lah percuma. Sehun sangat egois! Selalu Sehun yang ingin di mengerti oleh Luhan tapi Sehun tak mengerti Luhan

"aku sudah lelah meminta maaf!" Luhan berbalik ke arah pintu, tangan nya menarik resleting jaket, namun gagal karena Sehun sudah menari jaket itu dari belakang, melempar nya sembarang, membuka kancing baju itu dengn cepat dan tidak sabaran. Kembali Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan menari, berdansa sambil melucuti pakaian Luhan satu per satu hingga tak ada lagi yang menutupi tubuh atas Luhan. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar, ciuman kasar, Luhan terdiam, terpaku, Luhan dapat merasakan ada terbesit luka yang mendalam di dalam ciuman itu. Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa bukan hanya hati nya yang sakit, tapi Sehun juga

Sehun membawa tubuh polos itu menari,berjalan berputar tanpa melepas ciuman itu. Melumat bibir Luhan dengan selembut mungkin.

Luhan dapat melihat mata Sehun yang menyirat kan luka dan sakit nya cemburu. Dan ada air menumpuk di mata Sehun. Sehun terisak dalam ciuman nya. tubuh nya bergetar karena menangis

/jleb/ hati Luhan sakit melihat nya menangis. Apa benar? Luhan memang sering mengacuhkan nya? luhan benar-benar tak menyadari sehun sesakit itu

Perlahan Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun lembut, memperdalam ciuman itu, mengusap Sehun dari pipi dan pindah ke leher, mengusap nya penuh sayang, berniat menenangkan nya

Luhan melepas ciuman itu sepihak. Ditatap nya mata Sehun, merasa tak sanggup ditatap, Sehun memeluk Luhan, Sehun sangat sakit, hati nya nyeri jika menatap Luhan, sakit saat Luhan mengacuhkan nya, sakit karena lelah nya cemburu

"mungkin aku memang tidak dewasa sepereti Xiumin hyung. Hiks hiks" ucap Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya

"tapi tidak bisa kah kau melihat aku mencintai mu"

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang saat suara berat itu berkata demikian

"berbagai cara ku lakukan agar aku bisa dekat dengan mu. Tapi mata mu selalu mencari Xiumin"

Luhan merasa bersalah. Luhan memang menyukai kedewasaan Xiumin. Mencari Xiumin karena Xiumin adalah teman yang cocok dengan nya

"tak bisa kah kau mencari ku yang selalu menccari mu? hyung"

Sudah cukup. Luhan tak sanggup mendengar nya, tangisan sehun sungguh membuat hati nya sakit

Dengan sigap Luhan melepas pelukan itu. Menarik kerah jaket Sehun, dan melumat bibir Sehun

"maaf .." lirih Luhan setelah ciuman itu terlepas, tangan nya masih mencengkram jaket Sehun. Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan. Mendorong nya lembut. Sedikit berjongkok memungut pakaian Luhan yang terlempar dilantai, hendak memakaikan pakaian itu kembali ke Luhan

Entah kenapa, perlakuan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin sakit. Entah.. melihat wajah Sehun membuat nya ingin menangis. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang bergerak memasangkan jaket itu. Membuat baju itu kembali jatuh ke lantai. Luhan menggeleng cepat, kembali Luhan menarik Sehun dan mencium nya lembut. Luhan menarik Sehun menempel di tubuh naked nya.

"Sehunie, lets dance together" luhan menarik tubuh Sehun menari bersama

luhan membawa tubuh tinggi itu mundur dan menyenderkan tubuh nya di dinding, berharap Sehun melakukan lebih pada nya. namun Sehun melepas ciumannya

"silakan lakukan dengan Xiumin Hyung" lirih Sehun

"BISA KAH TIDAK MENYEBUT ORANG LAIN? BISA KAH TIDAK MENGUNGKIT NYA LAGI HAH?" Bentak Luhan.

"tapi nyata nya kau mencintai orang lain. Hyung aku sudah merelakan mu"

"sehun! Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau percaya aku hanya mencintai mu?"

Sehun tak menjawab, memilih berbalik membelakangi Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa kembali diacuh kan menarik Sehun, membalik tubuh nya agar menatap Luhan

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, menarik Sehun sampai terjatuh menindihnya, sehun sedikit terperangah saat merasakan tangan Luhan meraba leher belakang nya. meraba titik sensitif Sehun, membuat organ tubuh Sehun menjadi tak tenang

Kini Luhan mengecupi leher Sehun. Tangan nya bergerak menelanjangi Sehun

"kumohon, percayalah padaku Sehun. Aku mencintai mu" Luhan menatap Sehun

"lalu kenapa selalu mencari Xiumin Hyung?" kini Sehun mengecupi leher Luhan, tangan nya bergerak meraba pundak Luhan, membuat Luhan menggelinjang geli dan nyaman bersamaan

"kumohon. Sehun aku sudah tidak mencari Xiumin sekarang, tapi kenapa kau yang mengungkit nya hsss"

"kau tak usah repot repot belajar mencintai ku hyung. Aku bisa menghentikannya sekarag" lirih Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangan nya di nipple Luhan

"aku tak pernah berniat belajar mencintai mu hun ahmmm" Luhan menuntun tangan sehun agar tetap bergerak

"Sehun cinta itu bukan proses belajar. Cinta itu proses hati"

"dan hati ku di proses untuk mencintai mu. Hun"

/tes tes tes/ untuk pertama kali Sehun bisa menangis karena terharu. Ia sangat bahagia. Batang nya berdiri karena Luhan juga meraba nipple Sehun, meraba pinggang Sehun

"jadi kan aku milik mu. Buat lah kita saling percaya" ucap Luhan tersenyum cantik. Sehun mengangguk percaya dan melanjutkan semua pembuktian Luhan pada nya

"sesungguh nya cukup dengan kau berada disisi ku. Hyung, kau tak perlu menyerah kan tubuh mu"

"ah tapi jika kau yang memaksa(?) aku tak kan menolak"

grin

.

.

.

"anye.."

"mwo" bisik Kai dan D.O. tidak percaya memandang kejadian di ruang dance, dimana Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berada di puncak kenikmatan

Dengan cepat D.O. menarik tangan Kai menjauh, menjauh agar Kai tidak menyaksikannya lebih lama

Kai memandang D.O. yang menunduk malu, wajah merah. Keduanya menjadi canggung dan hanya menunduk, D.O. mencuri pandang ke arah Kai dan mengalihkan pandangan –pura pura tidak melihat- saat Kai menoleh pada nya

.

.

Di ruang CCTV

"Aigoo~ mereka ceroboh sekali! Kalau sudah begini kita yang repot!" keluh Kai menghapus rekaman CCTV di ruang dance. Berterimakasih lah pada jam istirahat membuat ruang CCTV ditinggal oleh petugasnya

Kai sangat kerepotan menghapus rekaman itu satu persatu. Dengan keadaan terburu buru dan resah kalau kalau HunHan tertangkap basah

"hya! Hyung! Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku" perintah Kai, namun D.O. diam saja, menunduk malu melihat pemandangan di TV

Kai menyadari bahwa D.O. Malu.

"oh ayolah hyung. Untuk apa malu? Bukan kah kita sering melakukannya?" kesal Kai karena tak dihiraukan. D.O. malah semakin menahan senyum malu-malu nya

'so cute! Neumu kyeopta' batin Kai. Kai berjalan ke arah D.O., mencengkram kerah jaket D.O. dan mendorong nya ke meja. Mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah D.O.

"di saat terdesak seperti ini, hyung masih bisa ber aegyo?"

d.o. mengerjapkan mata nya bingung. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kai menjadi tak tenang melihatnya. Kai menangkup wajah itu dengan gemas. Berusaha meraih bibir D.O. namun D.O. menggerakkan wajah nya menghindari ciuman Kai

"K-kai ja-jangan hmmpphh" kai menahan kepala D.O. agar tak bergerak. Kai mendorong tubuh D.O. berbaring di meja kontrol. D.O. Bergerak gelisah dibawah nya. semakin menghindar Kai semakin terasa gagah. Meja kontrol itu terlihat menyala, menampakkan sinar merah hijau dan kuning, namun Kai tak peduli

"Hyung. Semakin kau gelisah wajah mu semakin manis dan sexy. Oh hanya melihat wajah mu batang ku sudah berdiri" ucap Kai frontal menindih tubuh mungil itu. Mengungkung nya dan menyetubuhi nya saat itu juga. Meja penuh tombol kontrol itu tertekan tak beraturan. Membuat suara suara aneh di ruang CCTV terdengar semua

.

.

.

"shhhh mhhh Jongin lepas!"

"tidak bisa hyung ahh mhh"

Suho, Kris dan Sooman yang sedang berbincang bincang diruangan itu ikut tepar saat mendengar suara aneh itu dari Toa yg memang di sediakan di setiap ruangan, dan suara suara aneh itu menyebar ke semua toa. Dengan cepat mereka berlari ke arah suara aneh itu, suara aneh itu seperti nya berasal dari ruang CCTV.

Suho, kris dan sooman gelisah, dan berlari ke ruang CCTV, wajah mereka bergerak gelisah

Mereka menggedor pintu Ruangan CCTV itu dengan brutal...

Dengan nista..

**END**

**Gimana? GaJe kah? Jujur A.J. puengen banget bikin NC, tapi tetep ga bisa /.\ ga sesuai naluri A.J. buat KaiSoo. Entah ini tangan ga bisa jalan ngetik NC hunhan, readers mungkin merasa ini FF rada canggung bin aneh, mian. A.J. ngetik FF itu cendrung ngikut naluri bukan pake otak, ini FF juga terinspirasi dari kejadian galau yg menimpa HunHan, ituuhh.. errr anu itu yg Hun bilang 'Luhan hyung menyukai Xiumin bukan aku'. Mungkin gegara author emang KaiSoo hard shipper kali yah? jujur, author itu kalo denger nama KAISOO aja udah meledak ledak(?). oke! Back to HunHan! Apa Cuma A.J. yg ngerasa? Kalo kejadian HunHan yg KATANYA bikin HunHan Hard shipper galau itu... ah gimana yah!pokok nya kejadian itu bikin A.J. itu yakin kalo HunHan itu real Love, kalo A.J. mah malah besyukur! A.J. malah ngebayangin andai kejadian ITU terjadi ama KaiSoo #nahLoh? Cinta nya itu dapet! Cinta itu ga asik kalo Cuma maniiiiis aja cerita nya, sekali kali kek tambahin yg asem asem biar greget, cinta itu semakin banyak Liku-liku nya maka akan terasa sangat indah di ! pengen hubungan HunHan yg A. gitu gituu aja atau yg**

**B. greget tapi ngefeel? Pilih A or B and kirim kan jawaban kamuh di 0330! Jangan lupa! Hadiah di potong fajaqh! #pLak**

**Oke sedikit pengumuman(?) disini adakah yg HunHan hard shipper? Nah kaLo ada ada baik nya Like haLaman inihh kekeke**

**Yeoldah. Akhiirul kalaam**

***+-Salam cinta JongInyah -+***

**Review mplis! **


End file.
